


Desconocido

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Other, Suspense, Tragedy, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Todos le temen a aquello que se desconoce, pero es más cercano de lo que se cree.





	Desconocido

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

Turbio, ahogado, aquel manto de agua cubría por completo el fino cuerpo de la azabache, invadiendo su espacio, sofocando su ambiente, opacando su luz.

¿Cómo era que había llegado allí? No lo recordaba, pero tampoco parecía ser tan importante en esos momentos; pese a estar atrapada en ello, casi asfixiada por aquella densa capa, se sentía serena, pues le rodeaba el sordo silencio apaciguando aquel caos en el que se había visto envuelta.

Sosegada, se mantenía a flote, en el vacío completo, en la nada consumada, no era capaz de pensar en algo claro, pues no había nada claro en ello, palabras surcaban su mente tal cual como ella se mantenía en ese ambiente.

Las letras no parecían tener sentido, ¿siempre habían sido así? Algunas no se encontraban en su registro, ¿o las había olvidado? Realmente ya no sabía que era cierto y que no, parecía otro idioma, otra simbología, que en su momento podría molestarse, pero ahora, en aquella tranquila instancia, parecía poco relevante.

Un estallido le hizo reaccionar, ya no se encontraba inundada, sino en su habitación, extrañada paso su mano por su rostro, tratando de comprender que había ocurrido ¿se había dormido? Al parecer sí, tomó su móvil revisando la hora, dio un suspiro, habían pasado solo quince minutos, que desde su percepción había sido casi una semana, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿qué significaba ese supuesto sueño?; las preguntas comenzaron a surgir cada vez más, pero quedaron en el olvido al momento en que se puso de pie para ver que había producido aquel sonido.

El suceso desconocido quedó en el olvido al paso de las horas, se encontraba allí, en el fondo de la chica, pero ya no era visible para ella, ya no existía en ella, ya no volvería a pasar, o por lo menos eso creía. 


End file.
